Ballycastle Bats are Big Fat Cheaters
by luvscharlie
Summary: In an attempt to discover the Bats' secrets, Ginny and Katie learn a few things about one another. Ginny Weasley/Katie Bell. Warnings: Discovery of sexuality, a bit of girly parts and language


_Ballycastle Bats Are Big, Fat Cheaters_ by Luvscharlie

No one in the changing rooms designated for the Holyhead Harpies was happy. They hadn't only lost; they had been thoroughly humiliated. Since Marcus Flint had taken over as coach of the Ballycastle Bats, there had been rumours on top of rumours that the team was filled with nothing but a bunch of cheats. Ginny Weasley had been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt… until today.

"How the bloody fuck do you think he managed it?" she bellowed.

Katie Bell turned from where she had been retrieving her shower things from her locker. "I don't know how he did it, but he did. I guess all those stories about the Ballycastle Bats being nothing but a bunch of cheats is true."

Katie would have continued, but Ginny, madder than a stampeding hippogriff, cut her off. "And who the bloody fuck has a fruit bat for a mascot?"

"Um, the Ballycastle Bats… obviously," Katie replied. "I rather like Barny," Katie added as an afterthought.

"You know its name?" She didn't give Katie a chance to answer. "Well, that's a stupid mascot." Ginny slammed her locker loud enough to make Katie wince. "They're cheats. The lot of them. And I'm going to prove it."

Katie sighed. Oh no, this was not good. Not good at all. "Ginny, wait." She hurried to catch her up. For a girl with such short legs, Ginny Weasley was quick. Katie was breathing heavily by the time she managed to reach her. "What exactly are you planning, Weasley?"

Ginny turned to her with a sly wink. "Just a wee bit of investigation. Are you game?"

"Well…" Katie looked around warily. It had been a while since she'd gotten up to a bit of mischief. Why not? Since Flint started coaching the Bats, the rumours _had_ been rampant. The tales grew taller with the passing of each game. Some people even talked that Flint must have his own personal genie—Katie didn't much believe in genies, but you never knew. Perhaps they could find out what the secret was and then send an anonymous owl to the editor of _Quidditch Weekly_. That would show Flint. Katie nodded at Ginny to lead on, and she followed close behind her.

The celebration was still going on in the Bats' changing rooms, so they hid in the nearest alcove. One rather loud beater could be heard above all others. "Did you see those Harpies get their tits all in a twist when I took a swing at that hot little chaser?"

"Damn near took off my head, he did," Ginny said under her breath.

Another of his teammates responded. "You mean the redhead with the tight little arse and no tits to speak of? Hard to get them into much of a twist when they're flat as a board." There were hoots and howls of agreement all around.

Ginny gasped and started forward, fists raised. Capturing her by the ponytail just in time, Katie pulled her back. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

Ginny seemingly tried to reign in her temper, inhaling deeply. "I'll have him know my tits are superb."

"Yes, a fine pair, indeed," Katie placated, rolling her eyes. "Now lower your voice before they hear us."

One by one, the Bats' team members filed out of the changing room, still congratulating one another with hardy slaps on the back and shouts of "good game." No doubt, they were headed for the local pub to get completely pissed. When they were sure the changing room was empty, Katie and Ginny sneaked in. Katie could feel the blood pounding in her ears. It was both exciting and terrifying all at once. She rummaged around a bit and then thought it best to ask, "What are we looking for?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Something that will prove they're cheaters. I mean that snitch practically followed their seeker around the entire match."

Katie rolled her eyes, hands on hips and turned around to face Ginny, frustrated. "And what, pray tell, do you think we're going to find in here? Snitches? Yes, that would be unusual in a Quidditch team's changing room," she said sarcastically. "Or wands perhaps? Once again, wizards and witches with wands. Gasp. Whatever will they think of next?"

"Okay, so perhaps I didn't think this thing through," Ginny conceded.

"You think? What a concept. Ginny Weasley acting rashly. I should definitely write this one down to remember. It happens so rarely and all."

"Oh, shut it!" Ginny said, stomping her foot for emphasis. "I just hate cheaters, and Flint's the worst of the worst. And I—"

Ginny's words were cut short as all of the floating candles suddenly extinguished and the locks on the doors could be heard clicking loudly into place. Katie felt her stomach do a somersault, as Ginny rushed forward, wand drawn.

_"Alohamora!"_ she shouted. The door remained locked as Katie had feared. She'd spent enough time around Quidditch pitches, and thus, Quidditch changing rooms to know that the doors were charmed only to open to a recognisable voice, a protective measure against other teams' players doing just what they were doing now. She only wished she had remembered that tidbit of information sooner. "We're locked in," Ginny said.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this. Wood is going to kill us. You do know there's no way we'll keep this out of _Quidditch Weekly_, right? I can just see the headlines now: _Harpies so desperate for win, they attempt to steal Bats' secrets_. Katie began to pace as Ginny worked diligently at raising the wards.

"You're wasting your time," Katie snapped. "Those wards can't be broken. We're stuck here until Flint comes and raises them in the morning."

Ginny cursed loudly and sank down on the nearest bench. "I know you're right. Dammit, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Me and my bloody temper. One of these days it's going to get me killed."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Let's hope it's later, rather than sooner."

"I'm not holding my breath when Oliver finds out what I've done." Ginny put her head in her hands.

"True enough. But, there's no use nattering on about it all night. We can't change it now." Katie plopped down beside her on the hard, wooden bench. She bumped her own shoulder into Ginny's good naturedly. "Let's talk about something else, mate."

Ginny smiled half-heartedly, but was clearly in need of a distraction. She was eager for the change in topic. "We could discuss that my older brother asked me to get him tickets to our next game, you know, the one in Romania? He said he wants to come and watch the cute little blonde chaser." Katie didn't respond. "You, Bell! You! My very handsome, dragon keeping older brother fancies you."

"Oh! Really?" Katie could not have been more surprised. She remembered Charlie Weasley from his visit to the school during the first task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. He was extremely attractive, muscular and covered in tattoos. She remembered his ready smile, and assumed that ladies must find him irresistible. Quite a catch was Charlie Weasley.

"Yes, really." Katie remained silent and Ginny became impatient. "Well?" Ginny prodded.

"Well what?"

"Well what do you think of my brother, Charlie?" Ginny rolled her eyes skyward as though she were explaining this to someone incapable of understanding.

"Um, he seems very nice," Katie replied.

"Nice? NICE? What kind of answer is that?" Ginny demanded.

Katie scuffed the toe of her shoe on the floor. "It's just that your brother isn't really my type and—"

"Not your type? Since when did you become such a catch that my brother isn't good enough for you?" Ginny fumed, shoving herself away from Katie on the bench. "What doesn't my brother have that the high-and-mighty Katie Bell requires in a significant other?"

"Breasts."

"I'll have you know that my brother is just as—oh!" Ginny strangled a bit on the exclamation. "Did you say breasts?" Her tone lost conviction in the question.

"Yes, I said breasts."

"Oh," Ginny said again. "Well, Charlie certainly does not have breasts. I mean, I--"

"You're stuttering." Katie was enjoying watching Ginny flail.

"Well, yes, I'm stuttering. You've caught me by surprise and I—"

"You thought you were the only lesbian on the team."

"I mean, it's just that I—wait! How did you know that I was—I'm not. I mean, I don't think I am. I don't much know to be honest."

Katie gave her a placating smile. "Yes, you seemed a bit confused. It's not as if you have to choose, you know? One sex or the other."

"But you have?" Ginny questioned. "I mean, you must have decided that you don't like men at all to say Charlie's not your type, right? And, what do you mean I seemed confused?"

"For me, I'm not sure there was a choice. It just was, you know? I've never been attracted to men, though I'd be lying if I said I'd never looked at Oliver Wood's arse. Nice arse, you know? Just because I like girls doesn't mean I don't appreciate a man with a bum so tight if I threw a Sickle at it, it would bounce off and land right back in my hand."

Ginny giggled. "No doubt. I'd let him scream at me all he wants, if he'd do it not facing me and give me a chance to stare. I think one of us should put that Sickle theory to test."

They both giggled then.

Katie continued on. "What I mean is that you seem confused, in that you're awfully proud to be carted around on Harry Potter's arm, and I've seen the way you look at him. I think you care about him, but it seems a bit more brotherly than anything. No real passion there. Besides, Wood's arse isn't the only one I've seen you ogling."

"Oh," Ginny said, and even in the dark of the changing room, Katie could sense that her friend was blushing. In an upsurge of what Katie thought was bravery, though she had little time to decide, Ginny moved forward, pressing her lips over Katie's and kissing her soundly. "That's nice," she said when they broke apart. "It certainly never felt that way when I kissed Harry. I mean don't get me wrong, I like kissing Harry. But this was… I don't know… different. Different, but nice, I mean."

"Well, it might have been a bit nicer if you'd have given me some warning," Katie replied. "Damn near took my nose off. Here, let's do it proper this time, you know, so you'll know what it's _really_ like." Katie took control this time, leaning in pressing her lips to Ginny's, gently at first, then more firmly, urging her lips to open as she slipped her tongue inside to explore.

Ginny was eager… very eager. She kissed Katie back with enthusiasm, her hands palming Katie's breasts. They broke apart breathless. "I've always wondered what it felt like to touch someone else's tits," Ginny said.

"Yes, well, it would seem you've lost your shyness. So?"

"So what?" Ginny responded.

"So what did you think, silly bird? Did you like it?"

"I rather think I did—like it, that is."

A deep voice from the door startled them both. "I know I'm certainly enjoying the show."

"Flint!?" Katie exclaimed.

"Ladies." Marcus Flint gave a deep bow. "Please, don't let me stop you. Next time you decide to sneak into my team's changing room, however, I'd suggest you think again. I don't much appreciate snoops. I'm sure _Quidditch Weekly_'s readers are going to enjoy the pictures." He held up a small camera, then turned on his heel and stalked out.

Ginny dropped her face into her hands. "It's going to be a race to see who kills me first. Wood or Harry. Oh, Merlin! Harry. Poor, Harry. I mean I don't want to hurt him and—oh, just brain me with a broom and put me out of my misery."

Katie led her from the changing room and attempted to console her. "Well, at least Harry will know now. And just because you liked kissing me doesn't mean you have to stop like kissing Harry. I mean—gosh, this is awkward. I'm sure you'd have rather not come out on the cover of _Quidditch Weekly_ where your mum will see and--"

"Katie!"

"Um, yeah?"

"You're not helping."

Katie stumbled over her words. "I—I know. I'm not sure what to say to you."

"Well, for future reference, bringing up my mum seeing pictures of me fondling my teammate's breasts is not even remotely comforting. Braining Flint with a beater's bat, on the other hand, might make me feel a bit better."

Katie pushed her against the wall, kissing her silent. "Short of braining Flint, does that help?" she asked when they broke apart.

"Yes, in fact, it does," Ginny replied. "If everyone's going to know anyway, I think we might just as well make it worthwhile."

"Agreed," Katie said, sliding her hand up Ginny's thigh.

And before the night was over, it was very worthwhile, indeed. The next morning would come, but they'd deal with that when it got here.

Fin

_A/N: Originally written for the 2009 Femme Fest on Live Journal. _


End file.
